A radiographic pilot project for assessing bone health and patient response to treatment for bone disease launched two years ago has since grown to such proportions that we are now conducting a demonstration project to fully develop the potential of the system as a reliable, efficient and economical service to the medical community and to investigators engaged in allied research. Heretofore, the lack of a quantitative radiographic method for determining weight (mass), size, and density of selected human bones relative to normal values has forced physicians to accept in its stead highly subjective judgments based on visual scrutiny. The automatic computer/scanner system which we use analyzes radiographs taken with ordinary X-ray machines and processed by conventional means. Films received by mail are scanned and reports of patient skeletal status or response to treatment are sent by return mail.